


Target Practice

by jlillymoon



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlillymoon/pseuds/jlillymoon
Summary: Mormor and more...Just a little domestic fluff for this wonderfully fluffly holiday! (I always think it's fluffy because we end up feeling like fluffly balls of gluttony!))





	

Jim Moriarty’s office was by the far the biggest one in the suite of offices that he and Sebastian had. . It wasn’t hard to see that it was the place where Jim did the majority of his work. And right now… the space was filled with people. Even on a rainy Sunday afternoon.

Richard Brook… the criminal mastermind’s younger twin brother was sitting to Jim’s right. Curled up on the large leather sofa, he was reading through a stack of scripts. He had a cup of tea in one hand and a small butterfly knife in the other. Since Jim had returned from his... vacation as they came to call it,  Richie had put his foot down. His own inner mastermind coming out, he didn’t want to have to hide anymore. And his acting skills were rather good. He was in high demand and could pick and choose what projects he wanted.

Severin, (Richie’s husband and Sebastian’s twin)  looked over at Richie. He gave him a soft smile. Severin pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He turned his attention back to the blueprints he and Seb were currently studying for their latest mission. Rin and Seb weren’t identical twins. Fraternal. And Sebastian was older, taller. Rin, on the other hand wasn’t a slouch at six foot two. The two inches his brother carried on him were only neutralised by Rin’s larger frame. More muscle and broader shoulders. Richie licked his lips at the sight that was his husband. Rin's currently undone slightly greying blonde top knot... the sexy glasses… Rin was going to get it when they got home.

Sebastian glanced up to look at his own husband. The pale Irishman who sat behind the desk. His shoulders  were curled, one hand holding a phone to his ear. The other currently pinching the bridge of his nose. Seb knew it was going to take a long hot bath, a long hot back rub and an even longer, hotter blow job to undo all the damage that Jim’s tension was causing his frame. But it would be worth it.

Jim had his eyes closed. Anything to try and keep the impending headache at bay. His head was so sensitive to pain these days. But an empty bullet in a handgun in the mouth… it would do that to you.

“No!” Jim boomed, his volume not affecting anyone in the room with him. They were more than used to his outbursts. “I don’t care what you think...this is what is going to happen.” He jabbed his finger in the air as if the person on the other end of the line could see the way he was trying to make his point. Seb rolled his eyes. They had been in business with his contact long enough… they more than likely could. “You will have the shipment here tomorrow afternoon. It will be in full. And you will not charge me any more for it. Do I make myself clear? Because if not… I know a sniper who could use a new pair of gloves made from your skin.”

Seb shook his head in disgust. No. Human skin gloves… he would put up with a lot from Jim for love, but that was just disgusting.

Jim fell silent, listening to the other speaker for a moment and finally relaxed his posture some. Rin noted it and nodded. The other party had finally agreed. Jim had won. He nudged his brother who nodded. Seb pointed out another motion detector he had found on the plans to his brother, turning their attention back to their work.

“Fine. Tomorrow then.” Jim drawled. Richie noted he sounded tired. But then again, being a criminal mastermind would make one tired, he supposed. It had made him tired when he filled in for Jim. “Talk then.” Jim said as he began to end his conversation. He fell silent again for a moment and a small smile played at his lips. “I love you too, Mummy.” he said before ending his call and tossing his mobile on the desk.

Richie looked up at his brother and sipped at his tea. “You only threatened her once. Going soft?”

“She said to tell you that you shouldn’t bother with the O’Neil play. She has it on good authority that the producer will be found at the bottom of the Thames in a few days time.” Jim said sitting up straighter. He ran his fingers over the hand blown crystal paperweight on his desk. “And I’m not going soft.” he wined.

“Right. Of course not.” Richie said, tossing the script he was reading into the bin and picking up another. “But then again, you’ve always been a Mummy’s boy.” he said with a smirk as he opened the script and sipped his tea.

The resulting explosion would have sent even the toughest men cowering to the ground. But Richie, Rin and Seb… they didn’t so much as flinch. Richie had shifted his head, just at the right moment. He knew it was coming. He had lived with Jim for over forty years after all. He knew him almost as well as his brother in law did. And now… his brother in law sighed. Another crystal paperweight turned to dust. The little bits of glass littered the floor just to the side of the sofa. And Seb had no idea where to get another one for him. The wall had another dent it in from the force of the impact from where Jim had thrown it. Seb knew all too well how hard he could throw and how much damage it could make. He had sported enough bruises over the years from Jim throwing the paperweight at him. But the next day… the mess was always gone and an identical paperweight was in it’s place.

Rin looked up at his own husband, giving him a quick once over to see that he was alright. Richie sipped at his tea and turned the page of the script, not seeming to be affected at all. Seb watched Jim to see if he was done or if there was going to be more violence.

“I am not… a mummy’s boy.” Jim said quietly. Seb put down his pen and moved to the other side of the room, resting his ass on the edge of Jim’s desk. He ran a single finger down Jim’s cheek and tapped his chin twice to get his attention. Jim picked his head up and looked into the icy blue eyes of his husband. “Of course not. You are Jim Moriarty. The most dangerous man in London.”

“England.” Rin corrected from where he was pulling his own husband into his lap on the sofa. His large hands were trying not to be obvious as he checked over the twin for damage.

“Europe.” Jim corrected. “Maybe the world.” Seb smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss Jim. “Now… how about we forget about work for the rest of the evening. And the four of us head out for something to eat and then home, yeah Kitten?”

Jim considered it for a moment and nodded softly. Richie packed up his things as Rin rolled up the plans. They would pick up their planning in the morning. But right now... he was hungry.

“Can we get Nando’s?” Jim asked. The moist chicken was one of Jim’s weaknesses, but he’s never admit it.

“Of course, love. Anything you want.” Seb stood up and waited for Jim to stand himself, so that he could pull him into a comforting hug. But Jim hesitated for a moment, leaning down to unlock the bottom drawer of his desk. Seb never knew what was in there. He wasn’t one for prying into Jim’s things. Jim slid the drawer open easily and plucked out another crystal paperweight. Exactly like the one he had just tossed at his brother’s head.

“Wait… how many…” Seb asked, as he put his hand on Jim’s arm, stopping him from closing the drawer. Jim slid it back open. There… sitting in the bottom of the desk were twenty or so of the same paperweight. All perfect. All waiting to be destroyed and replaced. “You… you have a drawer full?”

Jim shrugged. “It’s pretty.” he said, locking the drawer up tight. Seb’s mouth curled into a smile and he tugged Jim up into his arms, kissing the top of his head.

“You’re insane.” He said with a laugh. His husband… kept a drawer full of the same paperweight. So that he could throw them and destroy them, but he liked the way it looked enough to replace it each time.

“Maybe…” Jim said, relaxing into his husband’s strong arms.

“But you’re still a Mummy’s boy.” Richie sang out before he stepped out of Jim’s office, Rin already on the other side of the door. Seb’s arms were longer and could have reached the crystal before Jim. And his aim was far more accurate and deadly. But Seb just held Jim tighter, keeping him from tossing another.

“Save it for another day.” Seb said, kissing Jim’s head. “Because Richie may not be a Mummy’s boy… but he’s certainly a Daddy’s boy.”

Jim smiled. Seb always knew how to make it better. He ran out of his office, jeering at his twin about their father and Seb just shook his head. This was his life.


End file.
